Taco Night
Taco Night is a video series made by nkrs200 that is listed as one of the top ten favorites for 2013 by his viewers. It was not intended to be successful, however, nkrs200 has since made this a video series. Taco Night 1 Taco Night 1 was released on June 12, 2013, and was the first of the 3 shorts. The short begins where nkrs200 comes on an intercom, and says "Hey everybody, it's Taco Tuesday! Come down to the Dining Hall for your tacos! Thank you." Sam wakes up, and says "Give. Me. My. TACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" 2 minutes later, it goes to a title card about technical difficulties, while the boss tries to tell Sam that only 2 are allowed per person, to no avail. Sam keeps eating all the tacos, and then Mike asks the boss, turns around and starts yelling at Sam. Sam responds by saying "Shut up, you crazy lady, and let me eat all of these damn tacos already!" Mike says, "I AM NOT A LADY, YOU A**HOLE!" Sam responds, "Shut up, Mary." Mary asks Sam why she got pulled into this, and tells Sam that there is something wrong with him. Radar Overseer Scotty butts in and asks, "Wait, do those tacos contain any baloney sandwiches?" It cuts to a picture of all of the people together, then Sam says, "Hell. No." Scotty wonders why they don't, then it cuts to another title card while everyone is rage-quitting at the same time, and it ends. Taco Night 1.5 Taco Night 1.5 has two versions. The first version was released on June 4, 2014 along with the Season 7 Prologue. The second version was released on August 24, 2014 along with Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins Season 3 Episode 1. Season 7 Prologue Version Plot The short starts with Sam lying on his bed, which he enjoyed after a previous incident. nkrs200 then shows up and tells Sam that he missed Taco Night. Microsoft Sam, who is now furious, chases nkrs200 down. However, the short ends from there, as nkrs200 realized that this was Funny Windows Errors, not Taco Night. Taco-Con Version Plot The short shows up after Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins Season 3 Episode 1. The intro to nkrs200 World News shows up, followed by an intro to Taco-Con 2014. Microsoft Mike and Jen'Eric Noos-Ree Porter greets the viewers and tells them that Sam is blocked from entering Taco-Con. The video then switches to the award ceremony, where the host says that the 1st award for eating the most tacos has went to Microsoft Sam. Following that, Sam enters the award ceremony, where Mike and Jen'Eric Noos-Ree Porter says "Oh no." The video ends with an inconvenience card. Taco Night 2 Taco Night 2 was released on October 17th, 2014, and follows the previous short. The short opens with nkrs200 telling Sam that he will 'stay in here while everyone else eats their tacos'. Sam reluctantly agrees and barely 5 seconds later Radar Overseer Scotty comes in, annoyed that the tacos are not baloney sandwiches. Scotty then notices Sam, and asks if he wants the tacos he hadn't eaten yet. Sam gladly accepts and Scotty goes back to doing nothing. Sam then eats the tacos and his massive craving seems to increase. This is immediately followed by a technical difficulty card saying to stand by, due to Microsoft Sam going on an all you can eat taco spree. nkrs200 then gets extremely ticked off and yells at Sam. Sam just tells him to shut up. Mike then cuts in and tells Sam to stop because Scotty is laughing his ass off. At this, the 'crazy music' stops and nkrs200 yells "SCOTTY!". This is immediately followed by another card that says nkrs200 is rage quitting. That is where the short ends. Taco Night 3 Taco Night 3 was released on February 13, 2016, and follows the previous 2 shorts. Instantly, the short starts with Microsoft Sam ticked off when he found out that the door to the dining room is locked. A few seconds later, however, Celery instantly unlocks the door, allowing Sam to enter the room. Celery immediately asks Sam to get him more celery, however, Sam declines, and enters the room without him. After entering, Sam hides under the dining table for 2 hours. After Microsoft Mike enters in, Sam pulls out under the table. Immediately, the video cuts to a technical difficultly card. nkrs200 then questioned on how Sam entered the room, and Celery soon confessed that he had opened the door for Sam to allow him to get him more celery. The crazy music stops and nkrs200 yells "You did WHAT?!". The short ends with yet another "nkrs200 is rage quitting" card. Episode List The current list of videos that is in Taco Night Series is below. *Episode 1: Taco Night *Episode 1.5 (happened during nkrs200's Funny Windows Errors Season 7 Prologue) *Episode 2: Taco Night 2 (Released on October 17th, 2014) *Episode 3: Taco Night 3 (Released on February 13th 2016) *Episode 4: Taco Night 4 (A Taco Night Christmas) (Released on December 26, 2016) *Episode 5: Taco Night 5 - Dr. Graphs saves the Day! (Released on March 19, 2018) Viewer Poll Are you a fan of the Taco Night Short? Yes No See Also Tacos Category:Nkrs200 videos Category:Microsoft Sam Shorts Category:Series Category:Videos Category:TTS Videos Category:Awesome Category:Pages needing Attention